Una imagen nueva
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: Ivan tiene un móvil nuevo y America dice que es mejor el suyo. Como hará Rusia para superar a Alfred y que tiene que ver Yao en esto, ya se verá. Un fic algo cursi para mi primer RoChu. Espero les guste.


Una imagen nueva

Desde que su jefe le pasara un nuevo móvil, después de que lo vieron hablando en uno que tenía la pantalla rayada, estaba quebrado en una esquina y sonaba pésimo, aunque para el representante de la nación rusa funcionaba y eso era lo que importaba, Ivan Braginsky, el gigante ruso, tenía la misma imagen de fondo de pantalla con que se lo pasaron. Un cielo celeste y unas cuantas nubes.

No era completamente de su agrado pero no se le ocurría nada mejor.

- Hey dude! – la estridente voz del norteamericano llamó su atención.- tenemos cosas de las que hablar y no tengo como comunicarme contigo.- le muestra su teléfono.- tú numero no me responde.

El ruso lo quedo mirando un segundo ladeando la cabeza.

- Mi jefe me dio un móvil nuevo.- lo saca de su chaqueta.- creo que olvide darte mi nuevo numero.- lo enciende.

- Duuuude… - Alfred se acerca a mirar.- que aburrido fondo de pantalla.- con orgullo le muestra el suyo.- Arthur y yo, románticamente en una fotografía.- el ruso miro aunque no pudo decir con certeza que fuera una imagen tan romántica, más bien parecía que el inglés le quería sacar lo ojos al rubio menor.- triste que tu no tengas una como esta.- dijo abriendo la agenda de contactos.- dame tu número, no quiero tener que llamar a tu jefe cada vez que necesito hablar contigo.

El ruso, con pesar, tuvo que darle su número de contacto y se quedo mirando la aburrida imagen en su pantalla por un buen rato más después de que el ruidoso americano se fuera.

Quería una nueva imagen de fondo y sabía bien donde podría conseguirla.

Yao cocinaba la cena de esa tarde, a pesar de vivir solo no perdía los hábitos de la buena mesa que lo habían acompañado por siglos de siglos. Aunque, sinceramente, odiaba comer solo.

Un ruido en la parte trasera de la casa lo puso en alerta, ninguno de los chicos le había dicho que vendría esa tarde y. aunque eran dados a hacerle bromas, sabía que estaban ocupados con sus asuntos. Así que solo podía tratarse de una persona: Ivan.

- Ruso mal criado.- murmuro mientras pensaba en cómo darle la vuelta a lo que el eslavo pretendía hacer. Al final decidió esconderse y sorprenderlo.

Braginsky tenía la costumbre de entrar a la casa de Yao por cualquier parte menos por la puerta, le gustaba la arquitectura del lugar con sus puertas talladas, sus ventanas redondas y sus patios internos, era una hermosa casa que recorría cada vez que podía. Estaba seguro que China tenía pasillos ocultos y habitaciones secretas llenas de tesoros; pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a revisar el delicioso aroma de la comida que Wang preparaba llego hasta sus narices tentándolo. Amaba a China de muchas maneras pero una de sus favoritas era, precisamente, su manera de cocinar.

Se escabulló hasta la cocina donde esperaba ver a su pareja trabajando pero encontró la cocina vacía aunque en las ollas, aun calientes, estaba la cena que preparaba.

- ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunto cantarinamente al aire mientras comenzaba a moverse por la gran habitación.- xiao Yao.- decía, le gustaba ese apodo, le parecía adorable aunque el oriental fuera mucho mayor que él

Mientras tanto Yao, que utilizó sus milenarias habilidades, observaba al gigante ruso desde una esquina del techo donde estaba agazapado. Encontraba adorable sus intentos de encontrarlo pero, al parecer, era incapaz de pensar que Yao estaría en el techo, como todos, muchas veces Ivan pensaba que China era un anciano enclenque.

- Pues ya verás.- espera a que el otro pase por debajo para dejarse caer en su espalda y asustarlo. Salió demasiado bien y al eslavo se le escapo un gritito.- Te asuste.- el chino cae graciosamente al piso riendo ante la cara sonrojada del más alto.- ¿A qué viniste aru? – pregunta; no es que le molestara la presencia de Rusia, era su lindo novio, solo le gustaría que le avisara que iba a venir o al menos golpeara la puerta.

El ruso, avergonzado, esconde la cara en su bufanda y resopla.

- Xiao Yao es cruel.- dice con dulce voz pero luego se lanza sobre él abrazándolo.- vine a verte por que te extrañaba.- le dice.- además tengo hambre.- agrega con una risita.- la comida de Yao es siempre la mejor.- ante ese cumplido el mayor solo pudo gruñir avergonzado.

- Ve y siéntate.- le dice dándole la espalda.- te serviré aru.- se va a la cocina y llena las fuentes con la comida preparada, a pesar de siempre estarle gruñendo al eslavo se sentía bastante feliz de que hubiera alguien con él compartiendo la mesa. Mientras Ivan pensaba en como pedirle a Yao que le dejara sacarle una foto, especialmente romántica, para ponerla como fondo de pantalla de su móvil nuevo. No quería que ese desagradable americano tuviera razones para seguir burlándose de él, además de que sería bastante lindo poder ver a su china cada vez que encendiera la pantalla. Cuando lo vio llegar con las fuentes se apresuro a ayudarlo, si Yao estaba de buen humor sería más fácil conseguir lo que quería.- Aiyaa… - dijo el chino.- Qué considerado aru.- sonríe y con ello el ruso sabe que hizo bien.

La cena se comparte con uno que otro comentario sobre el estado actual de sus países, el clima, las cosechas y algunos tratados sin importancia que deben firmar.

- Aiyaa… a mis jefes les encanta llenarme el día con mil y un papeles aru.- reclama China entre bocados.- No sé por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas.- agrega con un adorable puchero. Ivan no se quejaba de eso, para eso tenía a Lituania para que hiciera el papeleo desagradable; quizá fuera una buena idea enviárselo a China de vez en cuando.- ¿te gustó la cena aru? – pregunta casual, a pesar de saber que era un gran cocinero le gustaba escuchar que el otro elogiara su cocina.

- Muy sabroso como siempre.- responde el ruso con una sonrisa plena.- Siempre que como la comida de Yao parece que mi pecho se calienta.- y ahí estaba, otra de esas frases que le sacaban sonrojos al mayor.

- Aiyaa! No exageres y termina pronto tu comida que tengo mucho que hacer.- dice aunque internamente está feliz de que se lo haya dicho.

Después de la cena envía al ruso a lavar la loza mientras él se va a su escritorio atestado de papeles. Ivan, secando los platos, pensaba en una buena estrategia para conseguir la anhelada fotografía, Yao no era muy dado a las muestras de afecto públicas y seguramente se negaría, de muy variadas formas, a que él anduviera trayendo una foto "romántica" de ellos como fondo de pantalla pero era la única imagen que a él le gustaría tener.

Al terminar fue a sentarse cerca de Yao en la oficina de este mirándolo fijo, al cabo de un rato China gruñó.

- ¿se puede saber porque me miras tanto aru? – le pregunto dejando el lápiz de lado.

- Porque Yao es lindo.- respondió con simpleza el menor. Las mejillas del asiático se volvieron a encender como farolas.

- Los hombres no son "lindos" aru.- reclamó.- son atractivos o sensuales pero no lindos aru, lindo es un cachorro de panda aru.- siguió aun avergonzado.- así que no soy "lindo" – agrega antes meterse de lleno a una carpeta llena de documentos. Rusia no pudo menos que sonreír ante la ternura de su pareja.

Paso una media hora antes de que el mayor dejara la carpeta a un lado y renunciar.

- aiyaa, es imposible concentrarse contigo aquí aru.- dijo.- además, me miras como si quisieras pedirme algo.- se cruza de brazos enfrentándolo.- ¿qué es aru? – al ser descubierto el ruso se puso algo nervioso y saco su móvil nuevo.

- Mi jefe me dio esto hace unos días.- le dice con voz infantil, la que utilizaba siempre que quería conseguir algo de China.- y Amerika me dijo que el fondo de pantalla era muy aburrido así que pensé que el mejor fondo de pantalla del mundo sería una foto de Yaoshka.- pocas veces usaba ese mote cariñoso para el mayor pero esta vez tenía que usar todas sus armas para conseguir la ansiada imagen.

China no tuvo armas para defenderse de las palabras de Rusia, desde el momento en el que el menor lo mirara con esos ojos de cachorro que sabía utilizar tan bien que tenía la batalla perdida contra lo que fuera que le fuera a pedir. Aunque casi siempre era irse a la habitación y mimarse.

- ¿Una foto mía? – pregunto interesado, a pesar de la vergonzosa expectativa de estar en la pantalla del menor expuesto a la mirada de todos no pudo evitar pensar que era un lindo gesto.

- Da.- responde el otro.- Amerika tiene una de él y Angliya juntos y quiero uno mejor que esa.- dice firme. Lo que sea con tal de hacerlo mejor que el americano.

- ¿Cómo sé que no la usaras en otra cosa aru? – pregunta con algo de desconfianza.

- La usare solo de fondo de pantalla. Obeshchaniye.- dice a sabiendas de que ya había conseguido su objetivo.

- Aiyaa! Está bien aru.- se sienta a su lado en el sillón y lo mira.- pero solo una aru.- el ruso sonríe y saca su móvil activando la cámara.

- Da, ahora sonríe.- le dice acomodando la imagen pero antes de que pudiera presionar el botón el chino se acercó poniendo sus labios en la mejilla del menor.

La imagen que quedo fue la un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Mejor que la de Meiguo? – preguntó Yao mientras veían la fotografía.

- Da, mucho mejor.- responde el eslavo configurando la imagen como fondo de pantalla.

- Entonces ¿ahora me dejaras trabajar en paz aru? – pregunta China volviendo a su escritorio.

- Ne.- le responde guardando con cuidado su móvil.- ahora quiero la continuación de ese beso.- agrega con una risita que Yao conocía muy bien.

Lo que sucedió después de que Ivan tomara a Yao en brazos y lo llevara hasta la habitación del mayor tarareando Katyusha alegremente es para otra historia.


End file.
